School Days
by PokeSpe-Lover-Girl33333
Summary: Sequel to the story Sick Days. All the DigiDestined meet at school. Revolves mostly around the Digimon Frontier group. Rated T for swearing in later chapters and slight yaoi. Don't read it if you don't like it.
1. Chapter 1

School Days

Me: The sequel to my previous one-shot, Sick Days. I would suggest reading that first so that way all the stuff in this makes more sense. There isn't much romance mostly friendship but that might change. Now my co-host, Kouji!

Kouji: _What_?

Me: Disclaimer, _please_.

Kouji: Why should I?

Me: 'Cause if you don't I'll cut Kouichi out the story and make you fall in love with a crazed fangirl!

Kouji: Uh...She doesn't own Digimon.

Chapter 1 - Horrid Memories

Kouji's P.O.V

I sat in my window seat in first period, staring at the clouds. I didn't feel like listening to Mr. Hanabi, my fairly likable but boring math teacher, go on and on about 'probability'. I was barely listening, catching just enough to not get in trouble if I'm called on, and heard today we would have 3 new students.

'3 new students?' I thought turning to look at the front. I heard the door slide open and in walked 3 familiar faces. The first was a girl with long blond hair and perky green eyes. She wore a white skirt and boots and a pink short sleeved T-shirt. She waved at the class and happily introduced herself,"Hi, my name's Zoe Orimoto. It's nice to meet you, I hope we can be friends."

The next student was a boy with messy brown hair and matching brown eyes. He had on a black shirt with a red flame on the front and tan cargo pants. The goggles that dangled around his neck swayed as he shifted on his red converse. "My name's Takuya Kanbara. Nice to meet ya." he said smiling.

The next student made my heart skip a beat. His face was a kinder, gentler mirror of mine with slightly shorter hair. He wore a dark green jacket and a black shirt underneath with black cargo pant. He hopped a little on his green converse. "My name's Kouichi Kimura. It's nice to meet you all." he said in a smooth voice.

A wave of whispers hit the classroom. "That boy, he looks like Minamoto-Sama." said one of my fangirls. "I wonder if he's cool like him too." said another. "Okay who would like to sit next to the new students and show them around, starting with Orimoto-Chan." Mr. Hanabi asked. A lot of the hands that shot up were boys, Mr. Hanabi picked the only girl. "Thank you Saruka-Chan. Orimoto-Chan, this is Midori Sakura." Mr. Hanabi introduced.

I liked Midori, she was nice and smart. Somehow she had natural green hair that were in two pigtail that went to her shoulders and dark brown, almost red in the light, eyes. She was pretty short, almost 4 feet. She wore a pale pink short-sleeved T-shirt and a knee-high red skirt with brown loafers. "Hi Orimoto-San! Sit right here." she said, waving to the seat next to her. Zoe graciously took the seat and asked her to just call her 'Zoe'. "Okay then you can call me Midori!" Midori answered cheerfully.

"Now, who wants to guide Kanbara-Kun?" Mr. Hanabi asked. Michio Tomiichi, a nice guy from the soccer team, raised his hand. He had messy pale blonde hair and green eyes. He wore black basketball shorts and a white T-shirt with white sneakers. "Me, I'll show him the soccer club, we need new players!" he said. "Thank you Tomiichi-Kun. This is Michio Tomiichi, Kanbara-Kun." Mr. Hanabi introduced the two.

"Okay now is there anyone who'd like to help Kimura-Kun learn the rules of the school?" Mr. Hanabi asked. Kouichi smiled out to the class. He shot out the usual waves of love when he was trying to make a good impression. Many hands shot up. The girls (and boys) they belonged to looked crazed. 'He'll get killed.' I thought, calmly raising my hand as well. "Ah, Minamoto-Kun, thank you for raising your hand. This is Kouji Minamoto." Mr. Hanabi replied once again shooing Kouichi to his seat.

Kouchi sat to the right of me and waved, smiling. I felt irritated, why didn't he tell me he was coming? I stared straight at the board and grumbled to myself the rest of class.

*Lunch*

I dragged Kouichi to the courtyard along with Zoe and Takuya with their escorts. "Why didn't you guys tell me you guys were transferring?" I yelled at them. "We wanted it to be a surprise?" he half asked, shrugging. "Well why'd you-" I began before getting cut off. "_Onii-Chan!_" shouted a voice across the courtyard. A boy, probably 6 or 7-years-old, ran up to Kouichi. He had short raven black hair with his bangs swept over his left eye, both of which were dark, dark blue. His was a bit taller than Kouichi's waist. He wore a white T-shirt and black shorts with white sneakers.

"Onii-Chan." he called, tackling Kouichi. Kouichi fell down and laughed patting the kids hair. "Hello Nakamura-Kun, why aren't you at school?" Kouichi asked, looking at the kid with kind eyes. "There's no school today for me. Teacher's conference day." the kid piped happily. My eyes narrowed. I didn't like this getting too close to my brother. "Kouichi-Nii who's this?" I asked glaring at the kid who, surprisingly, glared back.

"Oh, this is Shino Nakamura, he's a first grader that went to my old school. I watched over the kids a lot so I played with him and his classmates." Kouichi explained. "Oh? Well since he's only in the first grade he should go home before it gets dark." I sneered. Nakamura stuck his tongue out and turned to Kouichi with a sickly sweet smile. "Nene and I made you lunch, but she somehow got lost." he said, looking around.

"I'm over here." a small voice spoke out. Everyone but Kouichi jumped. We turned around to see a small girl about Nakamura's age. She had golden straw colored hair in two small pigtails and grey eyes. She had on a white T-shirt and a green overall dress with white tennis shoes. "Nene-Chan, how have you been?" Kouichi asked. She blushed and smiled. "Okay..." she replied sitting down next to him. She held up a small lunch box. "Oh thank you! How about you two share the one I packed by myself." Kouichi said swapping the small lunch box for the one in his backpack.

I got irritated for a second. I glared at the troublesome kids and sighed, sitting down with the others to eat lunch.

*After Lunch*

I was showing Kouichi around the school when Charlie Care bumped into us. Charlie Care was an American boy that came to our school 2 years ago, he was part of the Martial Arts Club I joined. He had shaggy black hair and green eyes. He wore his martial arts garb.

"Hey Koji! Who's this?" he asked immediately. "This is my brother Kouichi. Kouichi this is a member from the Martial Arts Club." He waved at Charlie with a small smile. Charlie's nice but he's much too straight forward, that's why I had to resist the urge to punch him after the wrong question slipped out his mouth. "I was about to go see Mike at the Kendo Club. He's been looking forward to see new matches...Hey, I got an idea, why don't you two have a match? Ya know, just for fun." Charlie blurted.

Kouichi's eyes sparkled dangerously. This meant he liked the idea, and after what happened a couple months ago, I couldn't let him get a weapon of any kind fall into his hands. "H-hey, Kouichi, let's go to the Music Room. You'll probably like playing violin in there, the acoustics are fantastic." I practically screamed, shoving him away from Charlie. "Can't we have just one match? It'll be fun!" he cheered, grabbing my hand and following Charlie to the Kendo Club.

*Kendo Club*

I suited up in my Kendo gear then '_borrowed_' some of the other members gear to protect my body with the extra layers. I inspected the bruise on the left side of my rib cage. It was from Kouichi's last episode and grew from the size of a golf ball to the size of a baseball by the end of the day of said 'episode'. I walked out the dressing room looking pudgy from the extra clothes.

Kouichi sat on the bench across the room in his regular clothes twirling a kendo stick. "Okay then." Mike, Charlie's little brother, started. "Let's begin the match between Kouji and Kouchi. Ready...**start**!" I eyed Kouichi who mere gazed at me with doe-like eyes and a soft smile. He walked toward me slowly, eyes scanning and analyzing my every move.

He swiped at my left rib cage and successfully hit the spot my bruise was, most likely causing it to grow even more. I clutched my side and knelt down. "I give! I give!" I shouted, removing my helmet. Kouichi sat down next to me and started to remove my shirt. "Wha-what are you doing?" I, unfortunately, squealed. He didn't look up and continued to remove my clothes. He finally finished the last layer and stared at my wound.

I was correct when I said it grew, it was now slightly larger than the size of a baseball. He poked it roughly, drawing out a pained groan from the back of my throat. He looked at me with slightly glossy eyes and slowly started to smile. 'Oh fuck!' I thought. 'I know that smile.' I shot a look at all the spectators. "All of you get out now!" I shouted, finding a way to scramble up and run toward my backpack. I pulled out my cellphone and conference called Zoe, Takuya, J.P., and Tommy.

As I fumbled with my phone, Kouichi bounced to his feet. He skipped toward me at a leisurely pace smiling. I curled myself against my backpack praying that someone would pick up and that the rest of the kids would leave. I heard a perky voice on the end of the phone. "Hey Kouji! Is there something wrong you rarely call." Zoe practically sang into the phone. "Zoe! It's 'Sick Day' all over again. _Please, _for the love of all that is good in life, send help!" I shouted frantically into the phone.

"Oh oh! Just try and keep alive until I gather everyone." she replied before cutting the connection. Right after the phone call ended, I noticed Kouichi wasn't walking in front of me. I panicked and searched for him on my left and right. I snapped my head behind me and saw he wasn't there either. Then, I felt something hard smack the back of my head and I blacked out.

Me: Whoops, didn't mean to make it a single P.O.V but I guess it'll change after the second chapter. Also if your confused about the episode mentioning and stuff like that, read my other story 'Sick Days'.


	2. Chapter 2

School Days

Me: I'm back! I can't wait until Friday, then I can finally update my fanfics. Some of you have asked how Kouichi got confused or sick, well this chapter should clear that right up! Now, Zoe could you please do the disclaimer?

Zoe: Sure! She doesn't own Digimon.

Chapter 2 - I hate you so much.

Disoriented Kouichi's P.O.V (He talks in 3rd person)

Yay! Kouichi gets to play another game with Little Brother and it's all thanks to that juice Charlie gave me!

*Flashback*

_Charlie and the other nice boys where drinking a juice called 'Sucky' or was it 'Sake'. Anyways, they offered Kouichi some and Kouichi decide to be a polite, good boy and take some. Kouichi liked it so much he drank half the bottle. Kouichi felt recharged and decided he try his hardest when he plays with Kouji._

*End of Flashback*

Kouichi smiled at the memory, tasting the juice on his tongue. He must get Little Brother to get him some later. Now Kouichi dragged his beloved Little Brother to a nearby room. It was the perfect place to start round to of our game. It was a dark room with a ebony grand piano, Kouichi thought it was a music room. Kouichi pulled out the rope he found at the Kendo Club and tied Little Brother to the piano.

Kouichi got the kendo stick he still had from the club and slapped Little Brother across the face with it as hard as he could. A small trail of blood leaked down from Kouiji's mouth down his ivory cream skin. Kouichi's smile widened as he watched Kouiji writhe in pain as he came to. Kouiji's eyes opened and the most beautiful look of fear crossed his face. "Kouichi, please snap out of it!" he begged, making himself look even more pathetic. How truly lovely.

"Aww~! But Kouichi wants you to make even more cute faces." Kouichi cheered, swinging the kendo stick for emphasis. Kouichi reeled his arm back and swung at Kouji's left rip cage. He howled in pain. Kouichi lifted up Kouji's shirt to reveal a large red and purple bloody bruise. Kouichi licked his lips,"Yummy, nice tasty blood." Kouichi ran a tongue across the stream of blood. He heard Kouji moan a different kind of moan, but he dismissed it. One of Kouichi's dreams was to be as close to a vampire as possible.

Then, after licking up all the blood, Kouichi felt dizzy. He swayed on his feet and felt a cold chill run up and down his body.

Regular Kouichi's P.O.V

I felt the warm embrace of soft cotton blankets. I smacked my lips and tasted the metallic taste of blood. "What the..." I muttered, numbly sitting up. I looked up with hazy eyes. I noticed I was laying in the infirmary. "He's awake." I heard someone whisper. I looked to my side to see all of my friends crouching next to my bed. "Are...are you alright, Kouichi?" Zoe said, combing her hands through my bangs. I nodded and saw there was someone else laying on the bed next to me.

"Who's that?" I asked, making a move to get out the bed. Kouji moved forward, pushing me gently on the bed again. "You need to lie down." he said firmly, looking back at the other bed. "That's a kid from the Basketball Club, he hit his head on the floor after being pushed out the way of the ball. His name's Takeru Takaishi." Takuya answered, looking at the boy over his shoulder. "Well where's the nurse? She's gotta help him." I said, slipping off the bed and pushing away Kouji's hands.

"She's not here, apparently kids in this school are clumsy and hurt themselves." J.P. answered. I moved toward the bed and checked the boys head. He had a huge red gash on his left temple. I unconciously brushed it with my hand. He winced and woke up. He looked at me and cocked his head. "Am I dead?" he asked. I smiled and said,"No, just hurt. Your heads all red." I brushed his blonde hair from his head and handing him a mirror.

He glared at the gash. "Rrrrgh! My mom's gonna freak when she sees this!" he muttered. I smiled, knowing he just didn't want to worry his mom. I walked over to the cabinets. I pulled out some rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, and some skin tone bandages. I walked back with the items in my arms and sat on his bed across from him. I motioned for him to scoot over, which he did, and started to dab the cotton in the alcohol.

"I may not be as good as the nurse, but I know enough to make it heal better than it would naturally. This'll sting a bit." I said, rubbing the cotton on the gash. He winced, but didn't scream and let me finish cleaning it. I then carefully placed the bandage. I smiled at my handiwork and started putting up the items in the correct places. I looked back and saw that his face was red and Kouji looked angry.

Takeru hopped off the bed. "T-thanks." he said before running out.

T.K.'s P.O.V

'That boy was incredibly pretty. Grrrr, what's wrong with me? Must not think about him.' I thought as I ran down the halls. I went to the locker room and changed out of my clothes to get to 5th Period, Science. I changed into a green shirt and tan cargo pants with white tennis shoes. I grabbed my bag and ran towards Room 512. I opened the door to see my friends, Kari, Davis, Yolei, and Ken. "Hey guys." I greeted a seat in the second row, the window seat next to Davis. "Hey T.K., are you alright? That was some nasty fall you had." Davis asked, worried. I smiled and nodded, feeling a blush creep up on my cheeks at the thought of that boy.

I heard the door rattle and slide open. I looked up and felt my blush deepen. That boy and his brother were in this class. "Hey there's still a window seat. I'm gonna take it if you don't mind Kouji." the boy said, walking closer. 'Kouji' yawned slightly before saying,"Whatever, I have the Math Class window seat so I guess you can take that one, Kouchi. There are tables anyways so as long as I'm your partner I don't care." Kouichi. So that was his name. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I have a crush on him! I like Kari still so does that make me bisexual? Meh, I'll figure it out later.

I watched him from my seat behind him and ignored Davis' elbow which was nudging me. "T.K., Takeru, why won't you listen to me?" he pouted. I sighed and turned toward him. "What do you want?" I asked. He blushed and nodded to Kouichi. "Would you turn gay if he asked you out?" he asked. He looked so serious so I thought about my answer before speaking,"Yes, I think I would. My question is would you?" He sighed in relief. "I-I think I would, too. I just don't want anyone, especially you, to think lesser of me because I think of a boy that way." he said. I smiled at him, then put on a serious face. "You can _think_ that way but don't you try anything. He's _mine_, got that?" I hissed under my breathe.

Davis smirked. "Are we gonna fight for him?" he asked. I nodded a 'yes' and our battle began. Davis looked at the clock to see the teacher wouldn't be here until about 20 minutes, we must have been bored to come here _this_ early. He got up and walked toward Kouichi. "Hey," he said, flashing his winning smile. "My name's Davis Motomiya, you must be new here since I've never seen you around." Kouichi smiled, making my heart flutter, and nodded. "Yes, my name is Kouichi Kimura, I hope we can be friends." he said politely.

"Yeah," Davis said, smirking at me. "I hope so too." I knew right then that it was game on.

Me: Yep, there's gonna be slight yaoi.

Zoe: Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Yay, we got a review!

Kouji: *Glares*

Me: What?

Kouji: I have to share Kouichi with, like, four other people! Kouji Minamoto does not share anything!

Kouichi: Oh, so I'm an object you can claim? Is that what I am to you?

Kouji: N-no I just-

Kouichi: She doesn't own anything, just like Kouji doesn't own me.

Chapter 3 - The Competition

Kouichi's P.O.V

As I chatted with Davis, I felt Kouji glaring at him behind my back. I turned around and introduced them. "How's it going?" Davis asked brightly. "I don't know, how do you think it's going?" Kouji retorted coldly. I nudged him in the stomach. "Don't be rude!" I scolded. His eyes fell to the ground and he grumbled something under his breath. "Aw, I don't mind at all. Oh, by the way this is my friend Takeru." Davis said, waving to a blond boy sitting in the seat behind me. I noticed he was the boy from before. "Hey, I remember you! You're the boy that had the gash on his forehead. Does it hurt? Did I do a good job?" I asked, touching the bandage on his head. His face turned a light shade of red as he replied,"Y-yes, you did a very good job, thanks for the help." He seemed like a nice person, I hoped he and I would become good friends like Kouji and Takuya is.

"It was my pleasure, I love helping people." I answered, rubbing his forehead. He face turned even redder, so red I had to question it. "Is something wrong? Your face is red." I asked, touching is flushed cheeks. He looked shocked before answering,"Y-yeah, I-I'm p-p-perfectly f-f-fine! Wh-why do you ask?" I had to admire his stammering, it was adorable. "No reason." I said, smiling. Takeru looked down and traced the marble pattern on his table. "My, you must be shy. I'm sorry for making you so flustered." I apologized. "Nii-chan! The teacher's coming, turn around and stop talking with that kid." Kouji shouted to me. I quickly turned around and listened to the teacher.

T.K.'s P.O.V

He talked to me and touched me! Take that Davis, I knew if I didn't act cool I'd beat you. You looked so jealous watching me and him, now you're giving me glares as I 'ignore' you. "Now, I'll have you all sit in your assigned seats." the bland science teacher blabbed. Assigned seats? I couldn't sit behind Kouichi? Damn you Miss Pufferwagon, no wonder no man will ever love you! She started from Kouichi's table and back. "Takeru Takaishi, sit here." she said, pointing at the seat Kouichi sat at. He quickly got up, letting me sit down.

"Aw man." I thought. "What loser am I gonna be stuck with?" Miss Pufferwagon (I'm not kidding that is her name, she's lucky that if she does get married she can change it.) pointed to the seat next to me. "Kouichi Kimura." and she walked away. My heart fluttered and I smiled looking at Kouichi take the seat next to me. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. "I guess we're partners." he said, smiling that heart melting smile again. "P-please take care of me." I said, loving the situation we were in. "Right, please take care of me too." he answered back.

I felt the eyes of his brother and my best friend but waved them off. I wanted to savor this moment. I'm totally beating Davis right now but I don't really care. That's because I'm with the one I like, my dear Kouichi Kimura. Davis and Kouichi sat behind us while Kari and Yolei sat to our right with Ken and some random kid behind them. "Today," Miss P. started. "We'll be going over botany." I slowly turned my head toward her and furrowed my brows. "What?" I blurted absently. Miss P. whipped around. "I would thank you to raise your hand before you speak, Takaishi. Also, I must inform you that 'What?' is not a sentence!" she growled, I could tell we were gonna be just the _best _of friends. "Miss Pufferwagon?" Kouichi asked, raising his hand up slightly.

Miss P. turned toward him. I resisted the urge to slap her for the ugly look she was flinging at him. Kouichi had an apologetic look on his face. "It wasn't him who spoke up, it was me. I'm terribly sorry for speaking out and will try to do better in the future." he said, politely. Miss P. looked at him, surprised, then looked away quickly. Clearing her throat she began to speak,"Well, since you apologized and have promised to learn from your mistake, I suppose it's alright." She then turned and went back to the board. Then, I saw something. What was that? Oh, no way! She was fucking blushing! My teacher has a crush on _my _crush. Isn't that pedophilia?

No, no time to think about that. I tore a piece of paper from my journal and wrote down a small note before passing it to Kouichi. I bet you're wondering what it said, well here it is:

_Thanks for that Kouichi, but you didn't have to do that for me._

I saw Kouichi smile from the corner of my eye and write something down. He passed the paper to me and turned back to the floor. I opened the folded note which now read:

_Thanks for that Kouichi, but you didn't have to do that for me._

_It's fine, really! I mean what are friends for?_

My heart skipped a beat. _Friends_? I can't believe we hit the friend stage so quickly! I clutched the paper close to my heart and paid, like, _no_ attention to the teacher before the end of class. "How lucky am I to have such a kind, beautiful friend?" I thought before carefully refolding the paper and placing it in my hat, which was tucked in the most secure part of my backpack. Kouichi and I discovered we would have 7th period, P.E., together and planed to meet there. I smiled to myself as I walked to my next class, Home Economics. I _hate _Home Ec., it's the scorn of my life. I burn everything I lay my hand on, even fucking cereal! But, I was determined to make something delicious to destroy Davis' chances with Kouichi.

Speaking of Davis, where was he. I felt an ominous chill trail up my spine and I whipped around. I saw an angry looking Davis practically covered in a black fog. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself in class." he hissed. "You're completely shameless, aren't you?" I smirked. "Just because Kouichi and I are bonding and growing even more closer by the second, doesn't mean you have to be jealous." I teased. I could tell he was extremely jealous. "What do you mean 'bonding and growing even more closer'?" he growled. My smirk widened as I replied,"Kouichi has already stated we were friends and in only truly know each other for 5 minutes!"

Davis' eyes widened. "Y-you already got in the 'friend zone'? Damn you Miss Pufferwagon, why couldn't _I _sit next to Kouichi-kun?" Davis screeched softly so we would draw attention. "Oh? You're only calling him 'kun'? He told me I could call him 'chan', can you believe it? I'm one step away from 'koi'." I sighed happily. Before Davis could utter a single word, the minute bell rang signaling us to get our asses in gear. "Well, I gotta go make something delicious for Kouichi in Home Economics." and with that I walked into class.

Kouichi's P.O.V

I ran toward the gymnasium to meet up with Takeru. I slowed down and slid past him and halted to a stop before hitting the wall. I turned to face him. "Sorry I'm late, Take-chan." I apologized, earning the sight of a brilliant red blush on his face. "I-it's fine. I just wanted to ask if you would eat some of these." he stammered holding up a box of blackened cookies. I smiled at picked one up, popping it in my mouth. I wasn't ready for the taste of burnt rubber and rotten fish. I tried to do my best of not gagging but I couldn't help it, I _heaved _but nothing came out. Poor Takeru, he looked utterly horrified.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he rambled. I got up from my heave festival and smiled to my best ability. "It's okay." I reassured him, taking the box away. I opened my mouth wide and let the death cookies fall into my mouth. I ate them all, and they were terrible. "There we go. Thanks for the food." I said handing him the box. "Why did eat them? I saw they made you sick..." he mumbled. I smiled patting his head gently. "You tried really hard right?" with that I lead him to the locker room to dress out.

Kouji's P.O.V

I saw what happened. I saw their little 'love fest' over there and I'm not happy! I just got my brother, I don't wanna lose him to some kid! I slipped out the locker room and into the gym. Today was dodge ball day, and I'm gonna _love _it. The rest of the girls and boys filed in. I waved to Kouichi from across the room, running toward him. "Nii-chan," I said, smiling. "It's dodgeball day today, let's both try our best." He nodded, eyes burning with determination. "I-I'll try my best, too." said a disgusting voice. I growled at Takeru, who shivered under my glare. Kouichi frowned and placed his hand on my head. "Don't be mean." he said, sternly, before walking off hand in hand with a flustered Takeru.

"Alright, runts! It's about time for you to get your asses in gear!" screamed Coach Hall, a bald, potbellied man. "Get on the line." He pointed at the basketball court's half point line. Most kids scrambled over to the line, but I knew Coach Hall was all talk so I took my sweet time. "Now, I'm going to put you into two teams: Runts and Titans. Each team will get 10 balls, then I let you run off killing each other." He took all the strong, athletic kids, including me, and moved them to one side. Then, he took all the wimpy, weak looking kids, including Kouichi and Takeru. He threw a sack of dodge ball at us and let us loose, not caring if anyone gets hurt.

The Titan group stole all the balls and got ready to destroy everyone on the other side. Then they launched. A red rain fell upon the other team, the poor kids got pumbled, well not Takeru and Kouichi. They were much too fast, dodging balls left to right. Kouichi caught a ball and I knew all hell was loose. He took a shot at Kaleb, an asshole who beats up my slightly nerdy friend, Simon, when I'm not around. He launched quickly and smacked him in the face. Eric, Kaleb's best friend aimed at Takeru and sent a ball whizzing at him. Takeru quickly caught the ball and sent it back at him, hitting him where the sun don't shine.

Kouichi found a stray ball rolling on the floor and kicked it, hitting three guys on the head. It ended with it being only me and Kouichi, Takeru got a 'love tap' from me, being the only ones left. "Kouji, I don't wanna lose!" Kouichi shouted at me. I smiled and nodded, picking up a ball and flinging it at him. He dodge it, to my displeasure, with ease and picked it up as it rolled toward the gym wall. I watched him carefully, what was he going to do with that ball? I didn't want to think about that so I grabbed the remaining balls and chucked them all at the same time. He dodged every fucking one. He tossed the ball in his hand and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yay, I won!" he jumped around, fist pumping in the air. He twirled and around and flashed a 'V' with his fingers. "I smashed you, yo!" he shouted before running out the door.

Zoe's P.O.V

Midori, Michio, Takuya, and I met Kouichi and Kouji at the front gate as we planned at lunch. We didn't expect to see Shino, Nene, and about 6 other kids crowding around them. "Kouichi-chan, my brother and his band are rehearsing for a big show they're putting on in, like, 3 months, do you wanna come see them? They're pretty good." the blond boy from before asked Kouichi. "Sure, is it okay if my friends come, too? I don't want to just leave them." Kouichi answered. The blond looked dissappointed, but nodded. "Hey, guys!" Takuya shouted as we walked up. "Oh, hey guys. These are our new friends." Kouichi waved to the boy and his posse.

The boy who Kouichi was talking to stepped up to introduce himself. "My name is Takeru Takaishi, but you can call me T.K." A short boy with brown hair and a polite smile stepped up next. "It's nice to meet you, my name is Cody Hida." he said with a slight bow. Two other boys one with reddish brown hair and one with darkish blue hair stepped up. "Hello, my name's Ken Ichijouji." the dark haired boy started. "And my name's Davis Motomiya, we're both from the soccer club." Two girls were next, one with short brown hair and one with long pink hair. "I'm Hikari Kamiya, but you can call me Kari. This is my best friend Yolei Inoue." said the brunette. The pink haired girl waved.

"I'm Takuya Kanbara, this here's Zoe Orimoto, Midori Sakura, and Michio Tomiichi." Takuya quickly introduced us all. Kouichi let out a quick _Phew!_ and stretched out. "I didn't realise how many people we had to introduce." he mumbled. "Let's go listen to some music already." Davis added cheerfully. Then we all set out for the site T.K.'s brother's band was playing.

When we got to the stadium a group of kids were already there. A two boys, one who looked like Davis and one who looked like T.K., were chatting over coffee. Two girls, one with pink and red hair and one with reddish orange hair sat with them talking and laughing. A red headed boy with a computer and a dark hair boy was sitting at the edge of the stage, deep in conversation. At the far end of the stage was a group of kids, probably a tour group, was walking in this direction. A boy with goggles and a dark haired boy in orange with a little girl in pink were talking about something seemingly important. The two girls behind them both with reddish brown hair, one with a sock puppet, looked serious and held the two kids they had with _them _close. Three boys brought back the rear, two looked nerdy with black and brown hair and one looked cool with sandy brown hair.

I know you all are just aching for even more long introductions, but I'm pressed for time so I'll make this fast. The two that looked like T.K. and Davis was T.K.'s brother, Matt, and Kari's brother, Tai. The two girls was Sora and Mimi, Sora being the red head and Mimi being the pinkette(?). The boys at the stage edge was Izzy and Joe, red head Izzy, dark haired Joe. The tour group kids told us they were looking for one of their dads. In order of how I described them here are their names: Takato, Henry, Suzie, Jeri, Rika, Ai, Mako, Kenta, Kazu, and Ryo.

"Wow, another long intro." Kouichi said once again. "Yeah um..." Takato looked at the kids from his group and turned toward us. "Anyways, we should all go do something, right now." He started pushing us out the stadium. "But aren't you waiting for Henry's dad?" Kouiji asked suspiciously. "Oh, um, yeah...I-I was just-" he was cut off. The ground started to shake and a hole opened in the stadium. I only had time to push Midori away, I saw Takuya and Kouichi doing the same for Michio, Nakamura, and Nene. I screamed as we all fell down the hole, the last thing I saw was our left behind friend horrified faces.

Me: Mwahahaha! CLIFFHANGER! Remember? That show? Between the Lions?

Kouichi: Forget it. Review and forget that horrible joke.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I better start this before my 3 day weekend is up.

Takuya: Yeah you are kinda lazy.

Me: Shut up! Tommy, disclaimer now!

Tommy: She doesn't own anything.

Kouichi's P.O.V

I was the first one to wake up. I noticed I was in a type of infirmary. I tried to get up but a soft voice stopped me. "You're still hurt, Kouichi, I think it would be best for you to rest." said the familiar voice. I turned to see Swanmon, the caretaker of the Village of Beginings. "Swanmon? Does that mean...we came back to the Digital World?" I asked. She nodded and smiled sadly. "Yes, you have returned, but I fear it's to overcome a new evil. Come, since you don't want to rest, come and help me with the children." she said, helping me out the bed. As we walked out the infirmary I saw a lot of other Digimon next to my friends, thinking they were helping Swanmon tend to them.

Swanmon and I walked out into the garden of many eggs. The Village of Beginnings was back again and beautiful. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, something grey move in the bushes. Thinking it was trouble, I crept up to it and parted the bushes revealing...Gotsumon? He was playing with a Babumon when I popped up. He looked up and his eyes widened. "Kouichi...you all really came back." he said, relief in his voice. "Where's Kouji?" I smiled, knowing how fond he was of Kouji. "Probably resting-" he jetted off toward the infirmary with Babumon in record time. I chuckled and looked at the vast field of eggs. One of them started to move. I panicked, running over to the egg. "Swanmon!" I called frantically. The egg shifted on its stem and shined white. The light dimmed after a while to reveal a Fresh Level Digimon.

It was cute. It was a little puff ball with alot of translucent hairs that had a bluish tint. Its long ears had red tips. It had big, round eyes that looked at me curiously and a childish smile. "Pafoo!" it cooed. I cradled it in my cupped hands and ran to find Swanmon. She was watering the egg bushes when I came with the new baby. "Swanmon, a baby just hatched." I said, holding up the bundle of joy. She smiled and picked it up. "It's a Pafumon, a Spirit Digimon." she identified. "And it looks like it's a boy." I was confused. "How can you tell?" I asked. "Maturnal instincts." she replied, patting the newborns head. I smiled. "Can't argue with that." I laughed. I picked up a watering can and was about to leave the two alone when Pafumon started crying.

"What's wrong?" Swanmon asked, trying to comfort the infant. He immediately jumped into my arms, knocking the can out of my hands. "Oh my," Swanmon laughed. "It seems he has taken a liking to you." As if to prove her point, Pafumon crawled up to my neck and cuddled up to me, making purring noises. I laughed and patted its head. "Do you mind if I take this little one with me? I think I'll help Gotsumon 'tend' to our sick friends." I asked. Swanmon nodded and shooed us off, promising to call us if she needed help.

I walked back into the infirmary to find Kouji being bear hugged by Gotsumon. "G-Gotsumon...air..." he wheezed. Gotsumon got the message and let go. I looked around and saw the rest of the kids coming to. "Urgh, where are we?" Kouji asked rubbing his head. I walked over and sat at his bedside with Gotsumon. "It seems like we're in the Digital World, in the Village of Beginnings no less." I answered. "The Village of Beginnings?" a voice asked. I turned to see Jeri, one of the tour group girls. "Oh, um, well..." I had difficulty trying to find a way to explain our situation, if we were fighting new evil these guys shouldn't be here. "The Digital World? We're back?" Takato walked up with a red dinosaur-like Digimon. "Alright! Now were can beat that new evil to a pulp." Kazu said, Kenta and two other digimon trailing behind him. How are they going to do that?

The rest of the kids came over. "If we're in the Digital World why are you all here? Do you guys have partners too?" Tai asked the kids not from his own group. "No, we just happen to have D-Powers because we aren't the ones destined to save this world." Kazu said sacastically. Tai frowned. "What do you mean 'desined to save this world'? _We _already saved it twice!" Matt demanded. Takato looked shocked. "_You_? We saved it, and we only needed to try once." Kenta argued. "Hold _up_. _We _saved the Digital World." Takuya snapped. Rika snorted. "Oh with those two Digimon? You couldn't hurt a fly with them." she scoffed. "What did you say about Gotsumon, the baby's a new arrival, but Gotsumon is a hard worker so speak kindly about him!" Zoe yelled, defending Gotsumon. "You wanna fight?" Rika growled. Okay, now I gotta stop a fight.

I placed Pafumon on my head and got between the two girls. "Ladies, ladies, you're both gorgeous." I said, trying to lighten the mood. "Shut up, Kouichi!" they snapped at me. "Don't yell at my brother!" Kouji yelled at them. "Yeah, he was just trying to stop you from bickering!" Gotsumon chimed in. "Don't tell me what to do." Rika seethed. Everyone erupted into arguments. Pafumon started to cry. I tried my best to comfort him in all the noise but failed epically. I got irritated, Swanmon and the othe babies could probably hear them. A fist went flying and that's when I snapped. "_**CUT IT OUT**_!" I screamed, grabbing Tai's fist before it made contact with Matt's face. I let go of his hand and looked around at everyone. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves, fighting in a place like this, with a baby around no less. I don't want to see anyone picking a fight while we're here anymore. Now, we're _all _going to go help Swanmon with the children." I scolded.

"Why do I have to listen to you? I'm older." Tai argued. I snorted. "Older and more stupid than anyone I've ever met, picking a fight with a member of your own group? You must not be serious." I turned around and was about to stalk off when I felt something hit my head. It was a medicine capsule. "Don't. Talk. To. My. Brother. Like. That." a voice said. Oh Kari, you don't know what you've just did.

Kouji's P.O.V

I shivered when Kouichi turned around. His eyes weren't normal. They were dark and menacing. He didn't glare at Kari, he just stared. Then he turned all the way around and picked up the orange bottle. He looked at it as he walked forward. "It seems like you lost your grip on this, _Kari_." he said, placing the baby Digimon he was holding o his shoulder. He grabbed Kari's hand and turned it palm up. He placed the bottle in her hand and curled her fingers around it. "You should keep track of your things, and yourself." he said before walking out.

Kari fell to her knees. Her 'group' all crowded around her. That Yolei girl scoffed in Kouichi's direction. "What a bully." she muttered. I rose from the bed and onto my feet. "_You _people are the bullies!" Tommy shouted at her. "Yeah, Kouichi was right when he said Tai was being stupid. We don't know why we're here and he picks a fight? That's plain dumb." Zoe added. I motioned Gotsumon and my own 'group to follow me. "I'm going to find my brother. You all can do what you like, but when we find Kouichi I suggest we split up to avoid conflict. You guys should go back to the Human World so you don't get in our way." I said, walking after Kouichi with my group.

Kari's P.O.V

I hate those kids. I really do. Kouichi especially. I feel like something is repelling me from him, probably because he's stealing T.K. from me. Even though he spoke so horribly about Tai and practically threatened me, T.K. had a worried look on his face for _him_. He even went after him with those bullies to go look for him. "Because we really did do something wrong." he said when I asked why. Now we're all sitting in awkward silence waiting for them to come back.

I heard talking coming from the hall. They returned looking slightly happier than when they had left. Good for them. I stood up from my seat on a bed and glared at Kouichi, who smiled back. Annoying. "Now that everyone's calmed down a bit, how about we all apologise to Pafumon and tell our sides of the Digital World." T.K. offered. Everyone muttered a 'sorry', everyone except me, but T.K. didn't notice. Then our group started our story. Takato's group was next. Then it was _his _groups turn. Except, they didn't have time to say anything, because the ground started to shake again.

A bird-like Digimon, Swanmon, ran in. "Everyone, please help, the children are in danger!" she cried. Kouichi and his group was the first to spring into action. They ran out, followed by us, to the nursery. In the nursery many new born Digimon were wailing. They rocked their basket cribs that hung from the ceiling. Swanmon untied some of the baskets with the children and handed them to Kouichi's group. "Take all the children, hurry! The Trailmon are outside, you must hurry." she urged untying basket's like there was no tommorrow. By her expression, I feared there wasn't. We all moved as quickly as possible, packing 6 to 8 eggs of children in one basket and loading them into the train Digimon.

Once the last eggs were packed onto the trains Swanmon made is all climb in and sit in the train. I didn't understand at first until the ground started to collapse under the village. We gasped and watched in horror as the village crumbled and fell into a dark abyss. Swanmon ordered the Trailmon, sadly, to start moving. With all of us in the same cabin she began to tell us what was happening.

Takuya's P.O.V

"I'm sorry to be the bringer of bad news, but I fear that the Digital World is falling." Swanmon started. She looked out the window and we saw it. Bits and pieces of the world was crumbling apart. "Let me start from the beginning." Swanmon said. "After you all left, Takuya, Kouji, Tommy, Zoe, J.P., Kouichi, everything was at piece. Patamon, Salamon, and Lopmon grew up to become fine Digimon and were thinking of ways to make the Digital World a beter place. Then, for some reason, pieces of the world started disappearing.

"The three of them tried to look into the dissappearing fragments of data, but couldn't find a source. Not until them showed themselves." I got up to my feet. "Who?" I asked, who would try to destroy the Digital World? "They called themselves the Elite. A group of humans who somehow got into the Digital World and want to shape it the world they envision. They have partnered with foolish Digimon to make the world crumble and then rebuild it into a disutopia that only pleases themselves.

"Such selfishness should not be aloud. That is why the Celestial Digimon called you children here, though I question their bringing these children as well for they do not have the Legendary Spirits." Swanmon finished. Zoe walked over to Swanmon. "Where's Bokumon? Neemon? The Celestial Digimon? They must know how we can stop the Elite." she said, hope in her eyes. "I have asked the Trailmon to take you to them in the Village of Flames on our way to the moon." Swanmon said.

"You're going back to the moon again? This is just like before." J.P. stated. Swanmon nodded sadly, motioning for Kouichi to hand over Pafumon. She patted Pafumon's head while the Trailmon kept on driving. In no time, we got to the Village of Flames. The heat invigorated me and I felt right at home. "Well, it seems that it's our time to part ways. Good luck, I have all my faith in you." Swanmon said. We all piled out the cabin, except Kouichi, who was saying 'good bye' to Swanmon and Pafumon, and Kouji who was saying 'good bye' to Gotsumon. "Be a good boy, okay?" Kouichi said, patting Pafumon's head. "Watch over these guys, alright?" Kouji said to Gotsumon, nodding to the many children.

They stepped out onto the platform and the door slammed close behind them. Swanmon and Gotsumon opened the windows to wave at us. When they were almost gone we saw something jump out the window and fly toward us. "Kouichi..." Swanmon yell was faint from the distance. "Pafumon escaped...take care of him!" At high speed, Pafumon flew over to Kouichi. "W-why did you...?" Kouichi asked it. Pafumon looked up at him. "Want to be with Kaa-chan*." he said. I busted out laughing. "K-Kaa-chan? That's just like Bokomon and Patamon." I howled, everyone in my group, except Kouichi, laughed along with me.

"It's not that funny." Kouichi pouted, placing Pafumon on his head. "Sorry, sorry. What do you suppose we do? Mother knows best right?" Kouji joked, making us go into hysterics. Kouichi pouted again and started to stomp off. "Hurry up. We gotta go find Bokumon and Neemon." Kouichi muttered, running into the market place. "H-hold up, I'm sorry don't be mad." Kouji shouted after him, still chuckling.

Me: *Okaa-chan means mom, Kaa-chan is the shortened version.

Tommy: Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Let's start the story! J.P., T.K.?

J.P. and T.K.: She doesn't own Digimon. Lyrics were made by KaiserNeko and originally sung by Megami33.

Kouichi's P.O.V

I hurried away from the group of laughing kids and got to work asking old friends where Bokumon and Neemon were. I finally got the information from a group of Poyomon when the other kids caught up to me. "Hey, man, I'm really sorry about that." Takuya said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I sighed and smiled at him. "It's cool, I'm over it." I said, because I really was. Davis looked surprised. "Really? Just a second ago you were really mad, now you already forgot about it and you're ready to move on? I was wondering about that when you got mad at Kari and then you came back smiling." he said, causing everyone to look at me.

I rubbed the back of my head and smiled. "Well, I guess I'm not mad because I know they didn't mean it. Kouji and Takuya were just remembering the happy moments when we were in the Digital World. Kari was just irritated, probably because of me yelling at her brother. I can't blame them for showing their feelings, can I?" I reasoned. Everyone stood there, soaking in my words. I decided to go ahead and walk towards the direction the Poyomon pointed to. I heard many footsteps coming up behind me after a while. I smiled when I felt arms wrap around my neck. "Kouichi, be a bud and carry me." Takuya whined. "I don't think I can walk another step without food." I chuckled and dragged my friend a couple of feet.

"You know," I started. "Bokumon should be making lunch by now. He might've even asked the Floramon to help out." I felt Takuya's eyes light up. "Do you think they'll make that soup?" he asked. Zoey made a disgusted face. "You _still _like that head soup?" she asked. Takuya nodded eagerly and let go of me. "Food, food, food, food!" he chanted running toward the home of our old friends. Pafumon's eyes glittered. "Food, food, food, food!" he piped, floating after the Warrior of Fire. I sighed and smiled. "Takuya! You're teaching bad habits to Pafumon!" I yelled, running after them.

In the house, Bokumon and the Floramon from the forest were placing bowls of soup on the table. Neemon sat down with Takuya and Pafumon by his side. "Ah, the rest of you are here. Takuya has explained that the human number in our group has increased ten fold but I never expected this much." Bokumon exclaimed. I was shocked, yet overjoyed. "You're coming with us?" I asked, sitting with Pafumon on my lap. "But of course! You all couldn't live with me and my knowledge." he boasted placing a bowl in front of Neemon, Takuya, and I. "Let's not talk about this after eating before we speak anymore about this." he said, motioning for everyone else to get seated.

Zoe's P.O.V

After eating two bowls of head soup, I was hungry, and saying good-bye to the Floramon, Bokumon cleared his throat and called toward the back of the house. "Angemon, come here." he called. And he came, glowing a light gold, the pink band that matched his father's on his wrist. "Yes, Father." he said, standing behind Bokumon. Bokumon waved toward us and he nodded. "Let me tell you of the events that we, the Celestial Digimon, have had to overcome before you arrived." he started. The lights dimmed down and a full color vision of the Celestial Digimon, Angemon, Angewomon, and Antylamon, sitting in the lush green forest playing with other Digimon.

"You had restored piece to the Digital World and everyone lived joyous harmony. Then a portal from the human world opened up. 5 children stepped out of it." The Celestial Digimon turned from their companions to see a swirling dark purple and black portal. 5 kids stepped out of the portal. Two looked like twin boys, they both had shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. One was a girl with long fiery hair and violet eyes. One was another boy, he had blond hair but it was whiter just like his pale blue eyes. The next kid was a girl with wavy black hair and red eyes. She looked at the Celestial Digimon and smirked. "We asked them why they would want to come to our world and they stated the were bored with their own." Angewomon stepped toward them, her mouth moved but nothing came out. The kids shrugged and spoke silently.

"We asked that they return to the place they belong but they wouldn't listen. They ran from us. We searched for them, but when we found them they had friends." The vision turned to the Celestial Digimon and the kids. They had new Digimon with them. Daemon, Fugamon, two PetitMamon, and a Lunamon stood by them. They battled with the Celestial Digimon and pushed them back and away. "We had to retreat. We thought of a battle plan and thought of you, we tried to contact you but accidentally contacted these children." he said, waving toward Takato's group. "So, we decided to just...extract you from your world."

I saw Tai's eyes flash as the lights came back on. "So we're only here by accident? We weren't really needed?" he shouted, standing up and knocking down his chair. Pafumon started to whimper and Kouichi glared at Tai. Uh oh, this isn't gonna be good. Thankfully, Angemon noticed and waved at Tai. "There is a reason for everything, Holder of Courage. I am sure you all have a role you must fill, that is why I ask of you to stay and fight along side us." he assured him. Tai sighed and replaced his chair. "I'm sorry for my outburst." he muttered, excepting the answer. Bokumon and Neemon got up and went into the kitchen. They pulled out a whole bunch of bags.

"We, thankfully, packed enough bags for everyone. Come along we must go now." Bokumon urged. We picked up the bags. "Were are we going?" we asked. "To Seraphi-Angemon's Castle. That's where those heathens boarded, they took it over!" Bokumon answered. "No way! They are going down!" Takuya shouted, cracking his knuckles. We all fanned out the house heading toward the forest.

The forest walk was long and tiresome and I sighed in relief when we decided to set camp for the night. Kouichi surprised us all with how well and quickly he assembled a fire. "We didn't really need it when I came to the group before." he explained when we asked why he didn't show us before. Kari sat with her Gatomon on her lap and snorted, crossing her arms. "Agumon could have made a much better fire." she muttered. I glared and she matched it until Pafumon floated between us. "Auntie Zoe? What do you wanna be when you grow up." he asked, coal colored eyes glowing. Well, I guess he's as random as his 'mother'. I thought for second and finally found the answer. "I think I want to be a singer or a cook." I said, then thought even more. "No, I want to be a cook more."

Takuya's eyes lit up. "I know exactly what I want to be, a soccer player!" he said, smiling. Kouji thought, too. "I want to be a kendo master." he said. Cody's eyes lit up. "You like kendo, too? My Grandpa says it teaches patience which I'll need if I'm going to be a lawyer." he said, receiving, and ignoring, glares from his group. J.P. said he want to be a cartoonist, T.K. wanted to be a writer, Izzy a computer technician, Matt an astronaut, Tai a representative for Japan, Joe a doctor, Mimi a cook, Ken a detective, and so on and so on. When it got to Kouichi he thought for the longest time. "Kaa-chan, you told me what you wanted to be already so you don't need to say it again." he said, floating down to lay on his lap. "Eh, I wanted to know though." T.K. and Davis whined, earning an elbow in both their sides.

Kouji looked at his brother. "C'mon, just tell us." he prodded, making his brother laugh. "Okay, okay! I want to be a pilot." he said. "A pilot, why?" Kouji asked, not expecting the answer. "I don't know, maybe because I like the sky." he said, looking up dreamily at the sky.

T.K.'s P.O.V

I watched Kouichi look at the sky and frowned. "Why can't he look at me like that?" I thought. It made me remember a song I heard once. I started mumbling the words under my breath and Mimi and Zoe's eyes lit up. "I know that song!" they shouted in unison, prepping themselves to sing.

"_You say if you could fly,  
>You'd never come back down again,<br>You only have eyes for;  
>that blue, that blue, that blue sky!<em>

_You're too young to understand just what real sadness is_  
><em>And you're just old enough now,<em>  
><em>to grasp what pain can be like<em>  
><em>Even these feelings that I have for you, deep inside<em>  
><em>Can only be expressed with meaningless words.<em>

_As you awake from your dream,_  
><em>your youth, into an unknown world<em>  
><em>Spread your wings as wide as you can, take to the skies!<em>

_You say if you could fly,_  
><em>You'd never come back down again,<em>  
><em>You only have eyes for;<em>  
><em>that blue, that blue, that blue sky!<em>

_You believe you will find,_  
><em>what you seek if you can endure,<em>  
><em>Keep trying to break free...<em>

_To that blue, to that blue, to that blue sky!_  
><em>To that blue, to that blue, to that blue sky!<em>  
><em>That blue sky, that blue sky, to that blue sky!<em>" they sang with each other. Their voices sounding in perfect unison for one gentle moment.

I saw Kouji smile at his brother's direction. "That describes you perfectly." he said, only to find Kouichi wasn't there. I looked up and, to my horror, Kouichi was at the very top of the giant tree we were resting under looking out to the sea of green leaves. "Kouichi Junsui Kimura, get your ass down from that tree." Kouji shouted in panic. Kouichi snorted. "Alright, alright." he said, moving toward the tree trunk. Then he slipped. A scream rippled threw the group, Zoe, as he fell. We all ran toward him, even though we knew we wouldn't make it. Even Angemon was too slow.

Then, in a sort of miracle, Pafumon caught the back of his shirt in his teeth and floated him gently to a lower branch. He laid on his 'mother's' head and fell asleep in exhaustion. Kouichi was able to climb from his place in the tree and dodged a swipe from his brother. "You. Idiot." Kouji seethed, aiming a kick at his head. Kouichi easily dodged it and caught his leg. "Calm down, Kouji." he soothed. Kouji still looked furious and kicked at his brother with his free leg. Kouichi let go of the first leg and caught the other, making his brother fall on his face.

"Calm down." he said once again. Kouji popped up again and glared at his brother. "How can I be calm? You fell down a tree!" he screamed. I saw Matt nod. "Even though it wasn't your fault that you fell, he's worried about you. I mean it's natural for an older brother to feel protective over his younger brother. Laughter burst from Kouichi's team, except Kouichi and Kouji. Kouichi stared at my brother. "B-but _I'm _the older brother!" Kouichi insisted. We went silent. "You're kidding right?" Matt finally asked. Kouichi shook his head firmly. "That's strange, you have a younger aura than Kouji, I just assumed..." my brother mumbled. Kouji glared at his brother. "That's because he's extremely stupid." he muttered.

Kouichi elbowed his brother in his ribcage. "Say's the A/B average child." he said. J.P. chuckled and shook his head. "Now, now Kouichi, we can't all be good at _everything_ like you." he said, tousling the shorter boy's hair. Zoe chimed in,"Yeah. I mean you play the _everything _instrument, you can play the _everything _sport, and you're so smart you get a 100 on _everything_." Takuya and Tommy decided to put in their two-cents too,"Most species adore you and you have a wonderful personality. Yeah, you're _not _perfect." Kouichi frowned. "Never said I was perfect." he muttered. "Oh, but you are." I thought, knowing the same thought was crossing Davis' mind.

Davis' P.O.V

Wow, Kouichi truly is perfect! We all rolled out our own sleeping bags in a tight circle around the fire. I'm so lucky because I set mine next to Kouichi's before T.K. got there. Pafumon likes me, thankfully, and snuggled up to me the whole night. The next morning, day 2 of the Digital World, he even rode on my shoulder. "Pafumon, if you get tired of Davis you can ride on my shoulder." T.K. said, teasing me. Pafumon huffed at him and said,"I don't collaborate with the enemy." T.K. looked so baffled I had to laugh. "The enemy? Why am I the enemy?" he asked. Pafumon snorted. "You like Kaa-chan, if Kaa-chan realises you do he might like you and pay attention to you. He might even give you more attention than me, so I won't let you near him." he retorted before Kouichi came toward us.

"I'm sorry Davis, is Pafumon bothering you?" he asked, taking said Digimon into his hands. Pafumon snuggled into the crook of his 'mother's' neck and purred. "No, no we like having him around, right Veemon?" I reassured him, turning to my partner. Veemon nodded and stated,"It's like having a baby brother." Pafumon's eyes twinkled. "If Veemon's my big brother is Davis my Tou-chan?" he asked. All three of us, T.K., Kouichi, and I, choked. "Pafumon..." Kouichi started. "Y-you don't need a-" I cut him off, blurting,"Yeah, it does." Kouichi looked at me and T.K. glared. "D-Davis, what are you talking about?" Kouichi asked. I smiled, nervously, and rubbed the back of my head. "Well, if you're off doing something, Pafumon should have someone to stay with until you're back." I explained.

Kouichi finally relaxed. "Well, if you put it that way, I guess you are Pafumon's Tou-chan." he said, making T.K. choke silently behind him. I smirked at my rival, marking a point for me on my mental scoreboard.

Me: What do you think?

T.K.: I think it sucked.

Me: No one cares you're mad that Davis is the papa and you aren't.

T.K.: Whatever, review.

Me: By the way, I made up Kouichi's middle name. I don't even know he has one.


End file.
